coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8731 (11th September 2015)
Plot Tracy's tearful, having spent the night in a cell. Andrea watches pensively as Liz leaves Lloyd's flat in the morning, the two having spent the night together. Another loved-up couple are Carla and Nick as she sets off for her return to Underworld. Jason is also determined to return to work, despite Eileen's protests. Social Services tell Anna that if Faye doesn't want Miley back, there's little they can do. Kylie frets as to why they haven't seen Callum recently. Tony and Gary take measurements of No.8's garage for a fully-costed quote. Under police interrogation, Tracy sticks to her story that she only confessed to starting the blaze in order to prevent Carla from committing suicide. Alya is worried when a fired-up Carla returns to work. Jason attempts to join in the work for the quote but Tony marches him out, saying he’s not well yet. The police let Tracy go. Alya grovels to Carla and Aidan for her job, assuring them she’s smoothed things over with Macnee's. Carla tells her she understands and lets her stay, even though Aidan disagrees with her decision. Tony assures Jason they will deal with Callum once he’s back to full fitness. Liz tells Eileen she’s taking things slowly with Lloyd, but is relishing being with a decent man for a change. Eileen tells Lloyd that Andrea's moved out and gone to a friend's in Bury. Determined to make a special meal for Max, Kylie rushes out and leaves her mobile phone behind. Max feels ill and the school rings Kylie and leaves a message for her. Andrea later turns up at No.11 in tears, revealing to Eileen that she’s pregnant with Lloyd’s child. Ken gives Tracy a cautious welcome. Gail gives the conversion job to Jason. As she does so, Kylie realises the school has tried to contact her but at that moment Callum is picking up a frightened Max up in his mum's car. In Robert's presence, Tracy vehemently assures Ken of her innocence but he tells her what she's saying doesn't make sense. Robert tells her to keep a low profile but she counters that every time Carla tells her version of events, she has to declare her a liar - starting from now. She strides out of the house to begin her campaign. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn *Melanie Reece - Victoria Gee *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Office *Bessie Street School - Office and car park *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior, interview room and cells Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy sticks to her story that she only confessed to starting the fire to prevent Carla from committing suicide; and Callum collects a frightened Max from school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,550,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes